


cause we mermaid for each other

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bikers, But more Feelings than Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi didn't want to go out, and he definitely didn't want to go for a drink in a notorious biker-bar. And could the handsome man next to him please stop throwing bad pick-up lines at him?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	cause we mermaid for each other

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from one of my favorite pick-up lines: _Is your name Ariel? Cause we Mermaid for each other._
> 
> **Please enjoy the biker!AU nobody asked for.**

A sigh left Kakashi Hatake’s lips as he looked up into the sky which was slowly getting darker. It was still a bright orange, the last rays of sunshine painting the rooftops of Konohagakure in bright colors. The streets were filled to the brim – teenagers sitting on benches and listening to crappy music on their phones, brightly grinning couples on their way to the next restaurant, groups of students lying on the few patches of grass which can be found in the middle of the city and enjoying their free evening. 

It was a Friday night, and Kakashi shouldn’t have expected anything else. But he already hated it, regretted the fact the he said yes to Rin’s suggestion of going out. Kakashi wasn’t the type to go out on weekends. Instead he loved to spend his evenings in his little flat, a glass of wine next to him and reading one of his beloved _Icha Icha_ novels. 

Well, he loved it as much as he loved studying and Kakashi would give his heart for one of his textbooks. He was studying medicine, the best decision of his life, and naturally, he was on the top of his class. But being the best also meant that he couldn’t just go out in the evening and drink his brains out. 

So, why was he out here, bumping into drunken people and dodging touching attempts of teenage girls? Ah, yes, _Rin_. Of course, his best friend was the culprit of this evening which just screamed to become a disaster. Rin was a clever woman – she had surprised him earlier, after he came back from his walk with Pakkun, and she had _smiled_ at him, her brown eyes pleading and imitating a kicked puppy. 

Kakashi may be an asshole but he wasn’t unnecessary cruel. 

And here he was. It was definitely past his usual bedtime and he was trotting behind his best friend, his only friend to be quite honest and he wished for nothing more than to be at home. How did this woman has such an influence on him? Sometimes it felt like she just has to snap a finger and Kakashi is doing his best to please her. It was infuriating. 

Kakashi had met the brown-haired woman on his first day of college, which was five years ago. He had sat alone, doodling in one of his notebooks and he didn’t think that someone would really make the attempt to talk to him. He was younger than the rest of them, and it wasn’t as if one couldn’t see that he was only fifteen. It had been that way all of his life and Kakashi had made his peace with that, had learned to accept the fact that no one would want to befriend an annoying genius. 

But then came Rin Nohara, sunshine that she was, and she had just sat down next to him in one of the lectures and to Kakashi’s astonishment she didn’t made an attempt to leave him the hell alone. He had thrown her threatening glares, gave her tight-lipped answers to questions but it was as if Rin was immune to rejection. 

After weeks of going through the same routine, Kakashi had tried another approach: He began talking to her, asking questions he sometimes couldn’t answer himself and to his delight Rin could keep up with him. Needless to say, they were inseparable after that. 

But alas, Kakashi regretted it now that he couldn’t say no to Rin, as he walked behind her and her new boyfriend, to spend his free evening in a bar of all places. Kakashi just wasn’t doing bars – they were too loud, too small and in most cases too dirty. 

To make matters worse, Rin’s new chosen one was an _Uchiha_. 

The Uchiha Clan was a notorious biker gang, known all around the city. Who was Kakashi kidding – they were known all around the elemental nations and no one in their right minds would walk into one of their bar’s voluntarily. 

The Uchiha were rough people, ungraciously and rude, and normally Kakashi wouldn’t want to be anywhere near them. There were rumors for years that the Uchiha were involved in various political murders all over the country and everyone knew that they were earning their money with illegal doings. 

Yes, Kakashi really didn’t want to be here, even if Shisui was way nicer than he thought. Actually, Shisui was quite the sunshine type of a human being and Kakashi had a hard time imagining him as some ruthless killer. Maybe the man was a bit annoying, but well – Kakashi found _everyone_ annoying. 

They turned left at the corner of the street and Kakashi could hear rock music and the rumbling of motorbikes. He had to take a deep breath to steel himself and he gave Rin a shaky smile as she looked back at him. He let his gaze roam over the people standing at the entrance of the _’sharingan’_ , and again he asked himself what in Kami’s name he was doing here. 

He felt totally out of place. Not just because of his lack of skill in killing people or dealing with drugs, but because he stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone – even Rin – was wearing black and why in Kami’s name had Kakashi thought that it was a good idea to wear blue jeans and a white long-sleeve tonight? 

The only other sign of color was the clan symbol stitched on every available surface. 

Shisui pulled Rin and him along, the Uchiha’s hand on his wrist burning his skin uncomfortably, and as they entered the dimly lit bar, the smell of smoke and cheap beer instantly filled Kakashi’s nostrils and he had a hard time not wrinkling his nose. 

Shisui gestured for them to take a seat in one of the booths and Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice. He would do anything, just to not have another person brushing against him. He was getting curious looks all around and he hated to be the center of attention. 

Rin was grinning beside him, bathing in the lewd looks she was receiving from men and women equally. Her black wrap dress was hugging her curves perfectly and even Kakashi had made her a compliment as she was picking him up. 

“Isn’t it cool here?” Rin asked enthusiastically as they sat down with a table between them. Kakashi gave her an unimpressed look. 

“Oh, live a little, Kashi. You can’t always hide behind your books!”

“Try me,” Kakashi responded, nodding to Shisui in thanks, who had come back and was giving him a bottle of beer. Kakashi didn’t want to be rude, so he said nothing about his distaste for the beverage. 

Shisui and Rin lost themselves in each other, Kakashi squirming on his seat as he saw the obvious heart-eyes they were making at each other. He took a sip of his beer and made himself busy with watching other bar-patrons. 

The man behind the counter looked slightly familiar, Kakashi remembering seeing him in the newspaper a few times, but he couldn’t imagine that the known clan-patriarch was swiping the counter in a bar. It was a surreal thought and most likely it was just someone who looked _a lot_ like Madara Uchiha. 

Quietly Kakashi snorted to himself, as the thought of Madara Uchiha serving drinks took root in his brain. His gaze wandered over to the bar again, and he watched as the long-haired man laughed with someone Kakashi definitely knew. Hashirama Senju, one of his professors clad in a flowery shirt, was leaning over the counter squeezing the Uchiha’s cheeks and well, Kakashi had always thought that the man was an idiot. 

An idiot with a desirable knowledge about plants and their different effects on the human body, but an idiot, nonetheless. 

Loud shouting took Kakashi’s attention to the door, where a bunch of young men and a woman were entering. They made quite the ruckus and Kakashi couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. The stitched signs on their leatherjackets looked different than the Uchiha-symbol. Red clouds could be seen everywhere, and of course, Kakashi had read about _’The Akatsuki’_ in the newspaper, too. 

They were rowdier than the Uchiha Clan, more shameless in their actions and everything about them practically screamed trouble in big bold letters. He nearly thought that they were here to start a fight, but then he saw the woman giving the Madara-look-a-like a kiss on the cheek and he realized that the two gangs had to be allies of some kind. 

“Kakashi?”

Rin’s voice startled him from his thoughts, and Kakashi smirked as he saw her flushed cheeks. She was practically _glowing_ in her seat, tightly pressed against Shisui’s side. 

“We’re going outside for a short moment. You’ll be okay?”

Kakashi nodded, the smirk behind his bottle getting bigger. 

“Use protection,” he said loudly, winking at the couple across from him. 

Rin was blushing furiously while Shisui choked on his drink and amused, Kakashi watched the two new lovers scrambling out of the booth and vanishing outside. He let out another sigh, wondering why he should come with them in the first place. 

Was Rin this adamant to get him out of his flat? Was he such a loser, such a helpless person who needed someone who showed him that social interaction once in a while was a good thing? Well, apparently, he was. He couldn’t even remember the last time he went out. There were distinct memories of going to a club with Rin on his 18th birthday, but other than that? 

Kakashi wanted to take another sip of his beer, noticing that it was already empty. A groan left his lips. He wouldn’t sit here for hours without something to drink. He stood up, making his way to the counter and hoping to all the Kami above that he would get a refill on Shisui’s tab. 

The Madara-look-a-like raised an eyebrow at Kakashi’s appearance, black eyes boring into his soul and a shiver ran down Kakashi’s spine. Being near to the man, showed him that it was not Madara but his brother Izuna instead. He had a reputation all on his own and Kakashi just wanted to go home. 

“Erm – Can I get another?”

Kakashi waved with his empty bottle, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the scrutinizing look the older man sent him. 

“I don’t think so,” Izuna said. 

Kakashi was at a loss of what to do, as suddenly a large hand appeared on his shoulder. 

_”Kakashi!”_

The enthusiastic sound of Hashirama Senju’s voice was like a balm on Kakashi’s soul, relaxing his frantic heartbeat and smothering the panic which already swelled up inside of him. He didn’t know that he would ever be this glad to meet one of his professors outside of university. 

“You know this boy?”

Izuna’s gaze was on Hashirama now, thank the heavens, and Kakashi was so, so glad that those black eyes weren’t on him any longer. It had felt like Izuna was capable of murdering him with his eyes alone and Kakashi had never been more intimidated in his life. 

“Of course, I know him,” Hashirama chirped happily, beaming smile still on his face. “He’s one my best students! What am I saying – he _is_ my best student. Tobi is actually thinking about taking him in as his apprentice.”

Kakashi swiveled around in rapid speed, his hands gripping Hashirama’s hard and his eyes must be as big as saucers. Hashirama’s eyes were sparkling amused, Kakashi taking a few deep breaths because the man couldn’t mean – 

“He wants me as his apprentice?” Kakashi sounded slightly breathless to his own ears, Hashirama wincing as his grip became even tighter and he was surely leaving bruises on the other man’s skin. But Kakashi couldn’t care less, he couldn’t care when there was the chance that _Senju Tobirama_ would teach him all he knows.

“How could he not want you?”

Hashirama looked at him, confusion shining on his face. Kakashi was sure that he would faint any minute, now. Tobirama Senju, Hashirama’s younger brother and the best neurosurgeon who had ever graced the surface of earth, wanted him – Kakashi – as his apprentice. Kakashi had always dreamt about working with him; had dreamt about it since he was an eight-year-old kid and had watched his first surgery with his uncle at his side. 

And now he was standing in a dirty biker bar, Hashirama at his side who just told him _that his dream would come true._ This was by far the best night of his life, and he turned back to the bar grinning at Izuna, who suddenly didn’t look so intimidating anymore. 

“Tequila! Write it on Shisui’s tab.”

The Uchiha’s eyes were sparkling with laughter, and he didn’t say no again. He put a bottle on the counter, three glasses next to it.

“A toast –“ Izuna smiled, the sharp scent of the liquor filling Kakashi’s nostrils as he poured them each a drink. “A toast on Tobi’s new chosen one who’ll make my life a lot easier because I’m not the only one suffering from my crazy husband’s antics anymore!”

Kakashi choked on his drink at the other’s words. Izuna Uchiha was the husband of Tobirama? He couldn’t believe it – but on the other hand Kakashi had heard weirder things in his life. At least he now knew that Tobirama had good taste in men. 

Izuna left them alone with the bottle of tequila, throwing Kakashi a wink before he took the orders from other patrons. Kakashi was busy talking with Hashirama, the older man telling him he should save the honorifics _because he was family now_. 

“You’ll see Kakashi,” Hashirama was swaying on his feet by now. “My brother is kind of an asshole, a lovely one, but – anyway. We’ll be there for you when he tries to play dart with his scalpels again.”

They talked for some time, the bottle of tequila mostly empty as the brown-haired man said his good-bye and made his way home. Kakashi was pleasantly buzzed, and even if he had no idea where Rin and Shisui were, he had enjoyed his evening, nonetheless. 

Izuna brought him a beer without being asked, one of the better brands this time and before Kakashi could even thank him someone was jumping on the stool Hashirama had just left.

“Hi,” a deep voice rumbled directly into his ear and Kakashi leaned sideways. “Wanna get a drink back at my place?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer before answering.

“Why should I? We’re already at a bar.”

The man beside him sputtered and curiosity go the best of Kakashi. He turned his head, his gaze roaming over the broad form beside him. Messy black hair, broad shoulders clad in an Akatsuki leather jacket, and full lips were pulled into an adorable pout.

“Erm – can I get you another drink then?”

“I’ve just got a new one.”

The man stared at him, a deep blush adorning his cheeks and Kakashi thought that he was indeed very, very cute. And maybe a bit sexy. But he wouldn’t fall for bad pick-up lines.

“You’re pretty,” the man said, still staring at Kakashi like he hung up the moon in the sky. 

“Thank you.”

The man seemed a bit put out that Kakashi wasn’t reacting in the way he wished for, but Kakashi wouldn’t give in, no matter how sexy the other man was. He had studies to do, he didn’t have time for a fling or the worst possibility: something more. 

“I’m Obito, by the way.”

Izuna came over to them, putting something in front of Obito what looked like bourbon and Kakashi hummed into the other man’s direction, not giving away his own name. Izuna was outright laughing at Obito and Kakashi sighed in relief as a petite hand sneaked around his waist. 

“Kashi,” Rin smiled at him, her brown eyes sliding over Obito. “Ready to go?”

Kakashi was ready to go home before they even went out, but he swallowed his snarky response which was on the tip of his tongue. He nodded, slipped from his stool and grinned in Izuna’s direction.

“It was nice meeting you,” he smiled, Izuna giving him a smirk.

“Likewise.”

Kakashi was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. Warmth was burning through his shirt, tingles racing down his spine and Kakashi couldn’t help but notice _how large_ Obito’s hand was. Images of that hand trailing all over his naked body were filling his mind and he had to shake his head a few times to get his wits back. 

“Can I get your name before you go?”

Kakashi was staring at the handsome man, not believing how persistent he was. It was endearing, but he wouldn’t give in. Maybe he could see how serious Obito really was – 

“If you want to know my name, you’ll have to do more than simply ask.”

And that were Kakashi’s parting words before he made his way out of the bar, Rin and Shisui snickering at his side.

∞

It was raining as Kakashi finally made his way home. It had been a long day, _a really long day_ and he was so, so tired. He had classes since eight in the morning and now, the sun was already going down. His body yearned for a hot shower, some take out and a well-deserved nap on the couch, with his favorite soap opera running in the background.

He would never admit out loud that he had a weakness for trashy romance, but something in these shows always pulled on his heartstrings. Rin had skipped their last class to go on a date with Shisui and Kakashi had already been so exhausted, that he didn’t even lectured her about it. 

Instead he had wished that he would be able to allow himself to skip too, but he knew that he would feel bad in the morning and so he had stayed. He left the building, thoughts of a cozy evening on his couch filling his mind, and he stopped dead in his track as he saw a familiar face. 

Across from him, leaning against a bicycle stand without a care in the world, was Obito Uchiha. 

To his shame, Kakashi had spent his whole weekend thinking about the good-looking man, but he was successful in quelling every thought of him immediately. And besides – who said that he was even here for him?

Well, black eyes burning holes into his body said so. And a delicious looking smirk, one corner of the sinful looking mouth turned up, and Kakashi _was not getting weak in the knees_ , he was not. Mischief sparkled in those dark eyes and Kakashi asked himself how he deserved this. 

“Hello _Ka-ka-shi_ ,” Obito grinned, and did the guy seriously threw him a wink? Dear Kami and the heaven’s above.

“Hi,” Kakashi responded in a dead-pan voice before he decided that this guy wasn’t worth changing his plans for the evening and he continued on his walk. He took five steps in blissful silence, and his nostrils flared as the musky scent of bourbon and cinnamon reached him. Obito was walking beside him, hands put deeply into his jean’s pockets and the smirk still on his face. 

“I figured out your name, aren’t you even a little bit impressed?”

Kakashi’s eyes were nearly popping out of his head, with how hard he rolled them. 

“Not really. It doesn’t need a magician to ask one’s cousin for a name after all.”

“Excuse me?” Obito sputtered, his hands flailing and nearly hitting Kakashi in the face. “I’ll have you know that it was indeed hard work. You have no idea how much Shisui talks about Rin, it was giving me quite the headache.”

Kakashi hummed, warmth blossoming in his chest at Obito’s words. It was good to know that Rin found someone who was as smitten as her and Kakashi was really happy for her. He continued his walk in silence, side-glancing at Obito from time to time. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw that the Uchiha didn’t took his eyes off of him for even a minute. 

“What are you doing tonight?”

Kakashi sighed, asking himself why the man wouldn’t finally give up. 

“I wanted to go home, have a nice hot shower and plant myself on the couch with some take out.”

A blush was creeping up Obito’s cheeks while he rubbed his neck sheepishly, and Kakashi could feel his resolve crumbling. 

“Would you care for some company?”

“In the shower? No, thank you.”

Kakashi chuckled as Obito slipped on the sidewalk in surprise.

“I –“ Obito swallowed noticeably. “I meant the couch and the takeout part.”

“Ah,” Kakashi smiled. “Sure.”

Obito stopped dead in his tracks, Kakashi not pausing once while he was laughing to himself. It was definitely fun to mess with the man. 

“Seriously?”

The Uchiha jogged up to him, looking like an eager puppy and Kakashi couldn’t help but think that the man was too adorable for his own good. And Kakashi’s. 

“Ask again and I’ll change my mind.”

Obito made a zipping movement in front of his mouth, throwing something invisible over his shoulder and Kakashi asked himself what in heaven’s name he had done in his former life to deserve this.

___

Kakashi entered his living room, his hair still damp from his shower and few water droplets sliding down his neck. His muscles weren’t as stiff anymore, the hot water loosening his muscles and he couldn’t wait to fill his stomach with his favorite food.

Obito was sitting on his couch, his leather jacket carelessly thrown on the kitchen counter and Kakashi’s mouth went dry as he had a fantastic view on broad shoulders and a really well-defined biceps in a too tight shirt. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed abstinent for so long. 

The handsome man had Kakashi’s pug Pakkun on his lap, scratching the dog behind his ears and as Kakashi made his way over the wonderful scent of curry filled his nose. A pleased hum left his lips at the smell, and with a deep sigh he let himself fall onto the couch. 

The cushions felt amazing after a whole day on wooden benches, and he could feel Obito’s eyes on him. As he opened his own eyes, black orbs were still brushing over his body, a bit darker than before and a pleasant shiver ran down Kakashi’s spine. 

“Feeling better?”

Kakashi straightened up, pulling his feet under him while he grabbed for one of the containers on his couch table. 

“Much better,” he smiled at the man beside him, his heart doing a backflip as he saw Obito’s cheeks flushing. 

They began to eat, watching re-runs of Kakashi’s favorite soap and the silver-haired man noticed that he didn’t mind the other’s company one bit. Obito was making snarky remarks about the more ridiculous scenes on the screen, making Kakashi laugh again and again and he even offered to put the remnants of their meal in the fridge. 

Kakashi hadn’t expected to enjoy an evening with the Uchiha, but it was a pleasant surprise. He stretched himself, groaning at the returned stiffness in his muscles and Obito threw him a shy look.

“I could help you with that.”

“With what?”

“Your shoulders. I’m really good at massages.”

“I’m sure you are. Think of a better way to get into my bed.”

“I didn’t say it to get in your bed, you moron,” Obito rolled his eyes at him. “I’m actually a physiotherapist, so don’t be a dick and let me take a look at your shoulders.”

Kakashi felt ashamed for a minute there, but the sparkle in the other man’s eyes told him that he wasn’t angry with him. And really, who in their right minds would have came to the conclusion that a member of a notorious biker gang earned his money with being a physiotherapist?

“Okay.”

Obito smiled, spreading his legs and motioning to Kakashi to take a seat between them with a pat on the cushion. Slowly, Kakashi made his way over, Obito letting out an annoyed huff at his stiff position. The Uchiha pulled him against his chest, his hands coming up to lay on Kakashi’s shoulders. 

“Just try to relax, okay?”

Obito began to work his fingers into the string of muscles in Kakashi’s neck and shoulder and Kakashi had to suppress a moan which was nearly spilling from his lips at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure on his body. Kami, Obito really knew what he was doing. 

Kakashi’s body melted against Obito’s, the man’s fingers still kneading and loosening his muscles, and it didn’t need long for Kakashi to become sleepy. Would Obito mind it much when he took a nap? He wouldn’t sleep for long, just a few minutes – Kakashi decided that he didn’t care in the end what the other man would think, and promptly fell asleep.

∞

The sun was shining from a blue sky, as Kakashi made his way to his favorite bakery. He had a little spring in his steps, his brain overflowing with endorphins and he was just happy that he had finally finished his last exam. He would begin his time as an assistant doctor in a week and he was already vibrating with excitement.

He would work at Tobirama Senju’s side, would get to see a genius at work and it was everything Kakashi ever wanted. 

Bells chimed as he opened the door to the bakery, and his smile only got brighter as the scent of baked goods and heavenly coffee filled his nose. He looked around in search of his best friend, finding Rin sitting at a table in front of the huge windows, waving at him cheerfully. 

Warmth instantly flooded Kakashi’s chest as he saw her rosy cheeks and genuine smile, and it felt good to finally be able to meet each other again. They could spend some time as friends today, and Kakashi really had missed this. 

More often than not in the last months, Rin had been busy with Shisui when she wasn’t learning for their exams and Kakashi had – well, he had spent his time with Obito, as much as it surprised himself. The black-haired man had become a constant in Kakashi’s life, someone he could rely on and it had happened faster than Kakashi could even blink. 

He spent most of his free time with Obito nowadays instead of alone. The Uchiha was a familiar picture on his couch in the evening; they were cooking, watched shitty tv-shows and Obito had helped Kakashi a lot with keeping a calm head with the oncoming exams. 

“Kakashi,” Rin’s smile was as warm as the spring-sun as she greeted him, her hug nearly crushing his ribs. A small smile began to bloom on his own face as he saw that his friend had already ordered for him. An espresso and a delicious looking piece of apple pie were already standing on the table and he thanked the heaven’s that they sent him this woman. 

Rin knew him like the back of her hand, and sometimes Kakashi wondered if the same could be said about him. At least he liked to think so. He eyed the piece of pie, his mouth watering and he simply ignored Rin’s laughter as he shoveled a fork full of pie into his mouth. The brown-haired woman nipped on her chocolate and the next minutes were filled with Rin’s amused laughter and Kakashi’s pleased humming sounds. 

Only when Kakashi had devoured the pie, did Rin lean slightly forward in her seat, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“So – a little birdie told me that you spent all your free time with a certain gang leader.”

Kakashi let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders in defeat. He should’ve known that Shisui would tell Rin about Obito’s newfound friendship.

“Well, tell your little _birdie_ that he shouldn’t stick his beak in things that aren’t his business.”

Rin pouted adorably, Kakashi cursing her chubby sweet cheeks. And Obito too while he was at it. He knew that the two Uchiha’s were close, much closer than other cousins and it had just been a given that Obito would tell the other man about his daily whereabouts. 

“I do spend some time with him,” he admitted, slumping even further down in his chair. Rin threw her hands in the air, letting out a whooping sound that earned her angry looks from other patrons.

“Rin!”

“ _Ka-ka-shi,_ ” Rin just grinned, twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger and wriggling with her eyebrows. Kakashi _hated_ her. 

“Just spending some time together? Is that how you guys call it these days?”

Kakashi groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. As he looked up again, Rin still had an evil smirk on her face. 

“No, Rin, we don’t fuck each other’s brains out. That’s just you and Shisui.”

Rin’s laughter was contagious, and both of them ignored the scandalized looks from the old women sitting at the table next to them. 

“Okay, you’ve won, asshole. But _if you aren’t making love_ ,” she sent a too sweet smile to their table neighbors, “what are you doing then?”

Kakashi twirled the fork between his fingers, his eyes resting on the tabletop. It was much safer than to look into Rin’s face and letting her see all he tried to hide from himself.

“Nothing, really. We just – chill in each other’s company, I guess. We’re watching _Icha Icha_ , eat some take out and he helped me with learning for the exams.”

Kakashi didn’t know what else to say, the possibility of saying too much and exposing his feelings in the process too much of a risk. He couldn’t even admit his feelings to himself, how should he deal with accidentally admitting them to Rin? 

Rin just hummed, her finger skimming over the scraps and cuts in the tabletop.

“Do you spend time together outside of your flat, too?”

“Sure.”

As soon as the word left his lips Kakashi knew that he was doomed. Rin was staring at him, brown eyes drilling holes into his face and he knew that he wouldn’t get out of this conversation without telling her every little detail from his time with Obito. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Rin reached over the table and patted his cheek. “Now, tell me everything.”

“We go on walks with Pakkun, he took me on a few rides with his motorcycle and we spent some time with his friends,” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, mindful to let it seem careless but Rin saw through his act and just raised an eyebrow at him. Kakashi could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Okay, okay – we went to a spa last weekend.”

Rin’s expression looked like someone told her that Christmas was coming early this year, and Kakashi was accepting the fact, that he had to relive his weekend in all its embarrassingly glory. What a joy.

_“Kakashi, I’m bored.”_

_Obito was lying on Kakashi’s couch – again – Pakkun curled up on his broad chest. It seemed to be the new favorite spot of the pug, and well, Kakashi couldn’t really hold it against him. He wouldn’t forget the few times, he had come to enjoy the comfortable place, which was Obito’s chest, anytime soon._

_Sometimes Kakashi wished he could curl up against the man like his dog did, but he vanished those thoughts from his mind as soon as they were plopping up. It wouldn’t do to be hung up about something, which wouldn’t happen in the first place. They were friends, just friends._

_“Kakashi,” Obito was stressing his name and Kakashi sighed._

_He was sitting at the kitchen table, the wooden furniture cluttered with various books, nearly undecipherable notes and empty coffee cups. He was trying to learn for hours now, but to his chagrin the letters on the pages in his textbooks were one big blur and he just had to accept the fact that he wouldn’t get any learning done today._

_Kakashi threw his pen on the table, his eyes finding Obito’s who was looking at him over the back of the couch._

_“Fine,” Kakashi grumbled. “What do you have in mind?”_

_Obito’s nose scrunched up adorably, Kakashi reminding himself repeatedly that they were friends and friends weren’t supposed to find each other that attractive, and he really shouldn’t ogle the poor man like that. Easier said than done, when said man was too cute for his own good, totally obvious to what he was doing to Kakashi’s heart and at this point Kakashi was ready to down a cup of chemicals to kill the butterflies in his stomach._

_“How about we go for a swim?”_

_“I don’t like swimming.”_

_“Your loss,” Obito pouted, ticking his finger against his lips in thought. Kakashi wanted to die._

_“How about a spa?”_

_Kakashi let the thought sink in, images of Obito clad in nothing more than a towel filling his mind, and before he could even blink his mouth already answered._

_“Sure.”_

_Obito beamed at him, grinning like a madman._

_“Great! I’ll just get my things. Be ready in 20!”_

_The next thing Kakashi heard was the banging sound of the front door, and with a sigh he asked himself if this was really a good idea or if he was simply a masochist._

__

___

_Needless to say, Kakashi definitely was a masochist._

_Obito and he were sitting in one of the various Sauna’s the spa offered, towels slung around their hips and Kakashi couldn’t stop staring at his friend’s chest for the life of him. It didn’t help in the slightest that they were sitting across from each other, and Kakashi cursed his past self for thinking it would be easier this way as if they would sit next to each other._

_Kakashi’s eyes were following a simple drop of sweat on Obito’s body._

_The little pearl had begun its journey on Obito’s neck, trailing along the path of a prominent vein Kakashi wanted to trace with his tongue. His eyes followed over the column of Obito’s throat, his hands tightening to fists as arousal filled his entire being. Totally unimpressed with Kakashi’s behavior, the droplet slid further down over the cleanly shaved chest Kakashi dreamt about at night, and kami – Kakashi wanted to touch._

_Kakashi’s mouth had gone dry as soon as Obito came out of one of the changing rooms, and he wanted to explore the tattoos littering the other man’s skin, wanted to brush over them with his fingertips, wanted to taste the salty skin. He wanted to tease a nipple with his teeth and kami, he wanted to leave his marks on the man’s smooth skin for all the world to see._

_The drop of sweat continued on its path – sliding down down down, Kakashi’s eyes roaming over sculpted abs until it reached the beginning of Obito’s blue towel. And Kakashi was jealous, envious of the pearl which got to explore everything Kakashi didn’t dare dream about, as it slipped behind the cloth._

_He wanted to see everything of Obito, wanted to map out his body with his fingers and lips, and oh, how he wanted to lose himself in the feeling of the other man’s skin under his fingertips._

_Kakashi groaned. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t fall for Obito, that he wouldn’t act on his attraction and that he would smother every hint of emotion swelling up inside of him. Since their very first meeting weeks – no months ago, Obito hadn’t hit on him anymore, not even the slightest bit of flirting, and Kakashi wasn’t sure if Obito’s attraction to him was still there._

_And besides – Kakashi didn’t have time for romance, for a partner. He would begin with his training in the hospital soon, would work 48hour shifts. Who would even want to date someone who was constantly working?_

_The loud clearing of a throat was startling Kakashi from his haze and as he looked up again, dark eyes were sparkling with mischief._

_“Do you like what you see?”_

_Obito was smirking at him, full lips stretched deliciously and Kakashi found himself mesmerized as the other man licked his own lips slowly, teasingly and the urge to just taste was there again._

_Fuck, why him? And didn’t Kakashi just thought about how Obito didn’t flirt with him anymore? It had to be a coincidence, a cruel joke from fate or something. Sadly, Kakashi didn’t believe in higher spirits._

_Obito’s eyes were darkening, his teeth biting down on the plump bottom lip and before he even knew what he was doing, Kakashi jumped up and fled from the little cabin, Obito’s booming laugh ringing in his ears._

_The rest of their afternoon wasn’t any less exhausting for Kakashi, and he wished he hadn’t left his flat for a break from studying. He caught himself more often than not as he stared at Obito and he knew that it was amusing his friend to no end._

_Kakashi was nearly crying tears of joy as they finally left the spa, even if Obito was accompanying him home. At least he was wearing pants and a shirt now._

_Obito proposed that he would cook for them, and Kakashi had instantly approved. Obito was a good cook, an amazing one to be honest, a feat which had shocked Kakashi. He just had a hard time to make a connection between the facts that Obito was the leader of the Akatsuki (and what a shock that had been), and that the man was a physiotherapist with unbeatable cooking skills._

_They had talked about Obito’s different life’s one day, Kakashi unable to stop his curiosity from peaking its head out of the ground. Obito had been silent at first, until he asked him, what Kakashi thought the Akatsuki were doing._

_The Uchiha had laughed for five minutes straight as Kakashi asked shyly if they were really killing people._

_“We’re political activists Kakashi, not some criminals out of your trashy romance novels. That’s my uncle’s business and I have no intention of joining him. Too much of a hassle if you ask me.”_

_“And what are you doing as an activist?”_

_Obito smiled, dark eyes sparkling._

_“Well, we’re mostly fighting for basic human rights, the end of patriarchy – you know, just the usual.”_

_Kakashi didn’t know, but Obito didn’t elaborate. Only when Kakashi probed and prodded the man in the course of the evening, did Kakashi get all the information he wanted. And he had to say, that he didn’t have a problem with supporting the Akatsuki’s machinations._

_He always thought that they were just some random criminals, that Obito spent his days with selling drugs and killing innocent people. To hear that they were blowing up safe houses from racists, that they planned and organized various demonstrations for different important causes – it twisted something inside him and let him see Obito in a totally different light._

_And as Kakashi thought about all the little snippets of information he had gathered, his sock-clad feet parked on Obito’s lap who massaged them with skilled fingers while they were watching some trashy horror movie, he noticed that the butterflies in his stomach weren’t just fluttering anymore._

_They had grown to a hurricane, were making him dizzy with a kind of longing he hadn’t experienced before, and he instantly knew that he was fucked. So, so fucked._

Rin’s brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and warmth as Kakashi ended his little storytelling, but she didn’t said anything about it. Not before they were outside, their pinkies hooked as they went on a stroll through the local park. 

“You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?”

Kakashi hummed, deciding that it would be safer to not answer for the moment. Had he fallen for Obito? Sure, there was definitely a special kind of attraction, maybe even a crush, but had he fallen in love? What does love even feel like?

“It’s not a bad thing to fall in love, Kakashi.”

“What if he isn’t in love with me?”

They stopped in their walking, Rin looking up at him and softly grabbing his hand. Kakashi’s heart was hammering in his chest. Because this was the main problem, wasn’t it? Because who was he kidding – he knew that he had fallen for the black-haired man. But was Obito in love with him, too? 

Rin tightened her grip around his hand, anchoring him in the present.

“Believe me, he’s as smitten as you.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows were raising in question, his friend pulling on his hand so they would continue their leisurely walk. 

“How would you know?”

“He was coming over to dinner last week, and he wouldn’t stop talking about you. It was quite endearing to be honest.”

Kakashi’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Obito was talking about him? Was there really the possibility that his feelings aren’t as one-sided as he was thinking? And – should he ask Obito about it? Was Kakashi ready to admit and accept his own feelings and fears? He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, a headache already blossoming behind his temples. 

“Kakashi, it isn’t a bad thing to love someone.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

He met the honey-brown eyes of his friend again, the corners of her mouth twitching.

“Just shut up and let me enjoy the cherry-blossoms.”

A giggle escaped Rin’s lips before she pressed a light kiss against the corner of his mouth and to Kakashi’s relief she let their conversation rest for the moment. His friend blabbered on about this and that as they walked, Kakashi’s head a million miles away.

∞

Kakashi let his exhausted body fall backwards on the couch in the little breakroom, his head immediately coming to a rest on his best friend’s shoulder. He didn’t even know when his last break was or when he actually had the time to sit for even a few minutes.

A quick look on his watch told him that he was in the hospital for twenty-eight hours now and he was fucking tired. He was utterly exhausted, done with the world in its whole, and he would give everything for five minutes of undisturbed sleep. 

Rin was patting his thigh, offering him her mug of freshly brewed coffee which Kakashi took with a pleased hum on his lips. 

“How long are you here?” Rin asked, her minty scent soothing Kakashi’s ruffled nerves.

“Twenty-eight hours,” he grumbled, his eyes falling shut. 

Rin was quiet as Kakashi slid off his shoes and put his feet on the table before them. He would just take a quick nap, trusting Rin to wake him before she went to her own duties again. Kakashi had known, had even expected his time at the hospital to be exhausting but nothing could have prepared him for the bitter truth.

Forty-eight-hour shifts were a literal pain in his ass, and he couldn’t wait for his two weeks of vacation next month. He needed the time to reboot himself, to process all the experiences he’d had in the past weeks and well – to finally sleep in again. 

Kakashi was slowly drowsing to sleep as the annoying beeping sound of his pager made him jump up again. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groaned, staring at the number of his mentor on the little device. Rin let out a compassionate noise, saluting him playfully as he grabbed his shoes and left the comfortable room on his way to the emergency department. 

He skidded around patients and nurses, seeing Tobirama’s white mop of hair as soon as he entered the emergency room. Tobirama was shouting orders at the staff around him, and Kakashi was still impressed with the man’s ability to keep a calm head even in the middle of absolute chaos. 

“There you are,” Tobirama muttered, red eyes burning a hole into Kakashi’s skin. “Come along, pup, hurry on.”

Kakashi hurried after his mentor, Tobirama’s white coat swishing behind him impressively. They were nearly sprinting in the direction of the operating theaters, Kakashi’s veins humming with excitement at the prospect of working at Tobirama’s side. 

Both men cleaned themselves up, disinfecting their hands and arms, nurses already waiting to help them in their protective gowns. They entered the theater, which was already filled with assistants, and Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw their patient lying on the table.

Messy black hair crusted with already dried blood, glass splinters sticking out in every direction of the right side of a body and Kakashi couldn’t breathe. 

His eyes were stuck on the scene before him, his mind blank because there on the table was _Obito_ , motionless, bloody and looking half dead. 

_”Kakashi! KAKASHI!”_

Someone slapped him, hard, Kakashi waking up from his haze with a stinging cheek. His mentor’s eyes were roaming over his face, worry and concern shining in red orbs, but Kakashi still couldn’t speak. The only thing he seemed to be capable of doing was looking back at Tobirama, his hands trembling. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I –“ Kakashi swallowed, his eyes going back to the too still form of his friend and he knew that this was his only chance to back out of the room. “I know him.”

Tobirama’s face got hard, his gaze wandering between Kakashi and Obito, before they came to a rest on his face.

“Oh,” Tobirama breathed out. “ _Kakashi_ , I should’ve known.”

Kakashi didn’t know what the man meant with that, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. Obito was still lying on the table, the beeping sound of his heart on the monitor going slower by every minute that passed, and Kakashi could feel a tear sliding down his cheek.

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see his mentor waving at a nurse. “Get him out of here. And please, call Nohara, she should take care of him. And send me Shiranui, he’ll take Kakashi’s position in this.”

The nurse nodded, hooking her arm underneath Kakashi’s to pull him out of the room. Tobirama was making his way to Obito’s form, barking orders and Kakashi’s heart was hammering in his chest. Everything around him was one big blur, the only thing he could see Obito’s body covered in blood on the sterile table. He still could see ripped clothes and shards of glass everywhere.

_There had been a splinter of glass in Obito’s skull._

A whimper escaped Kakashi’s lips and he felt himself sinking down on the linoleum floor. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand a word they were saying. Only when something warm was pressed against his cheeks, he opened his eyes again.

Rin’s honey-brown gaze was lying upon his face, her lips moving constantly and Kakashi wanted to bury his face in her neck, wanted to hear whispered words that this was all just a cruel nightmare. But all he could hear was white noise rushing in his ears, and the burning sensation from yet another slap against his cheek.

“Kakashi,” Rin’s voice was determined, loud in his ears and slowly Kakashi could feel his surroundings and body again. He could hear the familiar sounds of the hospital, could smell the disinfectant and Rin’s minty scent. 

“Do you want to go up to the gallery or do you want to wait here?”

“I want to stay here, please,” he croaked out, Rin nodding and sitting down next to him. Their backs were pressed against the wall, their eyes stuck on the doors to the theater and Kakashi’s heartrate calmed down as Rin took his hand in hers. 

How did Obito end up with glass all over his body? What was the man doing that he ended up on an operation table? Kakashi was still trembling, thoughts racing through his mind, and he hoped and prayed that he’ll get to see Obito’s smile again. His life wouldn’t be complete without it, and he didn’t want to imagine spending an evening without Obito’s snarky comments. 

Rin and Kakashi were sitting in the cold hallway for hours. Shisui had joined them as soon as Rin called him, and to Kakashi’s surprise he had Izuna in tow. But what really shocked Kakashi to his core, was the presence of yet another Uchiha, one he only ever saw on the front of the local newspaper.

Madara Uchiha looked as intimidating as Kakashi imagined, and his dark eyes were roaming over Kakashi’s trembling form. 

“Who are _you_?”

Madara’s voice was a gruff baritone, but Kakashi couldn’t react. He couldn’t care that one of Konoha’s most dangerous man was talking to him, not when Obito was still lying behind these doors and fighting for his life. 

“That’s Kakashi,” Izuna said from his spot where he was leaning against the wall.

“Oh,” Madara said unintelligently, and Kakashi was finally tearing his gaze away from the door. Madara, to Kakashi’s surprise and horror, had a soft look on his face and Kakashi gaped like a fish as the notorious criminal let himself sink down next to him on the floor.

“He’ll make it, boy. Obito’s strong, always was to be honest.”

Madara smelled smoky, and a bit musky and it reminded Kakashi of Obito. He managed a shaky smile at the other man, the Uchiha tipping his head back against the wall. 

“You know, that boy survived a free fall from my roof once.”

Kakashi could hear Shisui snort and Rin giggle and his heart seemed to lose a little bit of weight. He figured that Obito had been a chaotic child with how clumsy and energetic he still was. 

“What happened?”

Madara grinned at him, all white teeth and sparkling eyes, and Kakashi listened as the older man dived into a tale about Obito’s various shenanigans as a little kid.

___

“Oh, you’re still here,” Shizune said, as she entered Obito’s hospital room and saw Kakashi curled up in a visitor’s chair. Kakashi decided to ignore the nurse’s words, his eyes stuck on Obito’s now scarred face. The nurse didn’t say anything more, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts and continuing with her tasks.

Kakashi spent every free minute he had in the last few days with sitting in Obito’s room and he knew that his colleagues were calling him crazy behind his back. But he couldn’t even begin to care, and even as Rin told him that it wasn’t healthy to sleep in a chair every night, Kakashi still refused to leave Obito’s side for anything else than work. 

The operation three days ago went well, Tobirama more than capable to stitch the man up and now it was just a matter of time when Obito would wake up again. Madara was visiting as often as he could, the man surprising Kakashi with brought meals and the older Uchiha was the only one who wasn’t commenting on his new habit of sleeping in a chair.

Since Obito’s accident, Kakashi had much time to think about the two of them as he was watching the face of his friend, and he knew what he had to do when Obito finally opened his eyes again. It just showed Kakashi how short life could be, how he could lose one of his most precious people in a heartbeat and Kakashi understood that it wouldn’t do to bottle his feelings up any longer. 

Especially when one loved someone as clumsy as Obito Uchiha. Kakashi was still shaking his head about the origin of Obito’s accident. 

The Akatsuki had found the base of right extremists, and they decided to blow the whole thing up. Obito, in all his glory, had tripped as they were fleeing from the warehouse, and the building had exploded around him. Kakashi thanked the Akatsuki’s loyalty to the moon and back because they had pulled their leader out of the ruins, and called an ambulance, not caring that the police would get on their case. 

Obito could’ve died there, and Kakashi wouldn’t stop thanking whatever deity was out there, that he didn’t. 

A groan reached Kakashi’s ears, startling him from his thoughts and Kakashi didn’t waste a second before he jumped out of his chair and hovered over Obito’s form. Shizune had left a few minutes ago, leaving Kakashi alone with his friend and as the Uchiha’s eyelashes fluttered open, Kakashi couldn’t help but grabbing his hand. 

Black eyes were wandering through the room before coming to a stop on Kakashi, and he could feel a bright grin blooming on his face.

“Hi,” Kakashi whispered, his heart nearly exploding with excitement and joy.

“H – hi,” Obito coughed, Kakashi instantly reaching for the cup of water on the bedside table. He helped Obito drinking before sitting down at the edge of the bed and measuring Obito’s pulse.

“How are you feeling?”

“Just peachy,” Obito groaned and an amused huff slipped from Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi’s hand reached for Obito’s again, after he wrote down the other’s vitals, and the Uchiha looked down at their intertwined hands. To Kakashi’s relief he didn’t pull his hand away.

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Obito hummed, closing his dark eyes again. Kakashi debated if he should just leave the room, to call Obito’s relatives and to give the man his privacy. But as he tried to slip his hand from Obito’s surprisingly strong grip, his friend only held on tighter.

“Please, stay?”

“Fine.”

Kakashi tried to find a comfortable position, the sheets rustling under him. Obito groaned again, a hand curling around the collar of Kakashi’s shirt and pulling him down against his chest. Kakashi’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Wanted Obito him to lie down next to him? The doctor in Kakashi screamed that this was wrong, that Obito needed space to heal, but Kakashi’s heart was only screaming _yes, yes, yes._

An impatient huff from Obito’s made the decision for Kakashi, and carefully he laid down on Obito’s uninjured side, his head resting against his friend’s shoulder. He still smelled faintly of cinnamon and Kakashi let out a sigh at the familiar scent.

“Kashi?”

“Yes?”

“When I get out of here, wanna get a drink at mine?”

Kakashi laughed out loud, his arm curling around Obito’s waist and his nose pressed against Obito’s neck. 

“Sure.”

∞

Kakashi was standing in front of the appartement building Obito lived in, his hands sweating and his heart beating frantically in his chest. He had the strong urge to vomit and why in heaven’s name was he so nervous about this? They’ve spent tons of evenings together before, so why was Kakashi shaking with anticipation and nerves like a little child on Christmas eve?

Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen Obito for a few weeks now. He had to take double shifts at the hospital because they were painfully understaffed and Kakashi spent what little free time he had sleeping. But now, Kakashi had his first free weekend in months, and he hadn’t hesitated yesterday, to message his friend, asking if he would want to spend the weekend with him. 

Obito had instantly replied, saying that he would gladly spend his weekend at Kakashi’s side and that he couldn’t wait to see him again. And so, the silver-haired man had packed a duffle-bag with stuff he might need, had asked Rin if she would take care of Pakkun, because as much as he loved his dog it would be nice to not have to interrupt his naps, and here he was. 

Kakashi and Obito hadn’t talked about the night in the hospital when they had shared a bed and had slept next to each other, and to Kakashi’s dismay the other man hadn’t asked about a drink again. 

Kakashi had come to the conclusion that Obito must have been still out of it from too many sedatives at the time, and he didn’t dare ask his friend about it. But his hesitation to clear the air between them wasn’t doing much for Kakashi’s nerves right in this moment, and kami, _he would sleep at the other man’s flat_ and – did this count as a date?

He pinched the bridge of his nose at his thoughts, deciding that standing on the sidewalk and contemplating the other man’s motives for this weekend, wouldn’t get him anywhere. Kakashi straightened his shoulders, and with heavy determination settling over his features he pressed the doorbell. 

The door opened immediately, and Kakashi made his way up the stairs until he reached an already opened door. The wonderful scent of curry filled his nose, his mouth watering and without hesitation he made his way inside the flat.

“Hello?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Obito’s voice rang out from the depth of the flat. Kakashi slipped off his shoes, closed the door and went on a search for his friend. His eyes were roaming over the various rooms he could peak in. He didn’t know where and how he had expected Obito to live, but the coziness of the flat, plants hanging from the ceiling and colorful painted walls, were surprising him, nonetheless. 

Only when he spotted a photograph of Konan and Yahiko, two of Obito’s gang members and best friends, did Kakashi remember that Obito lived with them. Kakashi found the kitchen, the godly smell of his favorite food only growing stronger, and his heart stopped as he saw Obito again for the first time in weeks.

His friend was wearing grey sweatpants which were hanging loose on his hips, and a white tank top adorned his upper body. It gave Kakashi a free view on Obito’s mouthwatering muscles and tattoos, and he had to pinch his own thigh to stop himself from drooling at the sight. 

Obito was turning around from his place at the stove, his gaze meeting Kakashi’s and Kakashi couldn’t stop the whimper which tumbled from his lips as he saw the Uchiha’s face. 

Deep scars were littering the right side of Obito’s face, one of them stretching the corner of his mouth, and kami – he was beautiful. Kakashi wanted to touch the marks, wanted to trace strawberry-red lines with his fingertips and he just wanted to explore the scarred texture of Obito’s skin with his tongue. 

Obito’s expression hardened at the sound of Kakashi’s whimper and Kakashi caught a glimpse of hurt on the other man’s face before he looked away. Kakashi realized how his whimper must have sounded to the other man, and before he could even think about his next actions, he was already at Obito’s side, his hand coming up to turn Obito’s face in his direction.

“Hi,” Kakashi smiled, balancing on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on Obito’s scars.

Obito was blushing to the roots of his hair, rosy cheeks making him look even more endearing and Kakashi’s smile grew brighter.

“Hi,” Obito breathed out, his head ducking down as if to hide his heated face from Kakashi’s view. Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle, and he took his hand back to be able to lean over the stove.

“What are you cooking?”

“You’re favorite,” Obito responded. “I even got the latest season of _Icha Icha_ for you. Guessed you would appreciate it.”

Oh, Kakashi loved this man. There was not even the slightest chance to not love him, and warmth was filling Kakashi’s chest as he finally, after months, accepted it. Yes, he had come to terms with it as he was sitting in Obito’s hospital room for hours, but right in this moment, in Obito’s kitchen, Kakashi embraced his feelings. Every ounce of nervousness and anxiety were vanishing from his soul and mind, and there was nothing else left than love and adoration for the man in front of him. 

Because this was _Obito_ , the man who came to knew him from the inside out in just a few months, who cooked Kakashi his favorite meal without asking, who was willing to endure a whole season of a TV-show he didn’t even like, and who didn’t hesitate to make Kakashi’s free weekend as pleasant as he could. 

“Thank you,” Kakashi murmured, pressing another kiss against Obito’s shoulder and seating himself on the bright windowsill. The sun was slowly going down, but the air was still warm as if wafted through the opened window. With a pleased hum Kakashi lit himself a cigarette, his feet propped up against the window frame.

Kakashi wasn’t a regular smoker, but right now he was in the mood for it, trying to exhale all the stress of the last weeks with the smoke leaving his lungs. Obito joined him, leaning sideways against the wall and his dark orbs roaming over Kakashi’s face.

“Seems like you had a stressful week,” Obito said, Kakashi just nodding and watching the smoke dancing in the air outside. 

“You have no idea,” he sighed out. “As great as Tobirama is as a mentor, he’s making me go insane.”

Obito chuckled, taking the cigarette from Kakashi’s fingers and taking a puff himself. Kakashi was watching Obito’s every move, his mind going a bit dizzy as he watched rosy lips parting to blow out smoke. 

“I can imagine. I mean, I just know the stories from Izuna, but I’m always wondering how my uncle is surviving that marriage.”

“Maybe that’s the reason he’s owning a bar,” Kakashi grinned. 

“You have a point.”

“Where are Konan and Yahiko?” Kakashi asked, guessing that Obito’s roommates had already come out of their room if they were here.

“They went on a date; said they didn’t want to watch me pining.”

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to blush, and he could feel heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Obito let out a deep sigh. “Seems like I was _unbearable_ in the last weeks and Konan yelled at me that _I should finally get that stick out off my ass_ , whatever that means.”

Kakashi didn’t dare breathing. Did this – did this mean what he thinks it means? Before he could ask, Obito had already made his way back to the stove, and he pulled some plates out of a cabinet.

“Anyway – you hungry?”

___

Kakashi was sitting cross-legged on Obito’s more than comfortable couch, _Icha Icha_ playing on the screen, but he couldn’t concentrate. Obito was sitting right beside him, his side pressed against his own and Kakashi wanted to touch. He wanted to snuggle up against the broader man, wanted to press his nose against Obito’s skin and he just wanted _to feel_.

But alas, Kakashi still didn’t know if he was allowed to.

They had eaten Obito’s self-made meal, Kakashi being in food-heaven from the spicy flavors on his tongue, and they had talked about the past weeks. Kakashi had rattled on about his experiences at Tobirama’s side, Obito being a lovely listener. In turn, Obito had told him about the healing process of his scars and about the criminal proceedings against the Akatsuki.

The case had been discontinued a few days ago, and Obito guessed that his uncle had been meddling in it, not that he would feel bad about that. After they finished their meal, they took care of the dishes and made themselves comfortable on the couch to watch TV. Kakashi had been unable to relax ever since, the urge to be even closer to the other man making everything else seem impossible.

Kakashi squirmed on his seat, his feet digging into Obito’s thigh and the Uchiha gave him a questioning look.

“Okay,” Obito’s voice rang in his ears. “What’s wrong?”

The older man paused the show, his eyes searching Kakashi’s face. Kakashi swallowed heavily. Should he just say it? That he wanted to feel the other man against his body, that he wanted to cuddle under a blanket and just listen to Obito’s heartbeat?

“I –“ Kakashi closed his eyes, hoping that his next words wouldn’t end in rejection. He knew that he had just kissed the man twice in the last hours, but this seemed more serious, like something which would break the path for the future. 

“Just out with it,” Obito encouraged, taking Kakashi’s hand in his own. Obito’s calloused palm was lying against his, warmth radiating through his body and Kakashi finally gained the courage he needed to say what was on his mind.

“Can we – maybe – cuddle?”

Kakashi had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, little spots dancing behind his eyelids and he felt his face burn from embarrassment as he listened to Obito’s amused chuckling.

“Kakashi, look at me,” Obito’s voice was soft, and slowly Kakashi opened his eyes. “You don’t have to ask for something like that. Actually, I thought you would know that after you kissed me in the kitchen.”

“Well, I –“ Kakashi was at a loss of what to say, to overwhelmed from Obito’s answer.

“Isn’t it obvious that I’m totally smitten with you, and that I couldn’t think of something better than to cuddle up with you?”

Kakashi whimpered at Obito’s word, his face flushing and laughing Obito wriggled his eyebrows.

“Okay, maybe _I can_ think of something better but let’s just enjoy this first. What do you think?”

Kakashi nodded shyly as Obito grinned at him. The Uchiha lied down on the couch, long legs stretched out and with a huff of amusement he pulled Kakashi on top of him. Kakashi immediately snuggled closer, Obito’s warmth like a magnet for his soul. Kakashi threw an arm over Obito’s waist as the man pulled a blanket over their bodies and started the TV again.

Obito’s closeness calmed Kakashi’s heartrate, the stress of the past weeks slowly falling down from his shoulders and Kakashi couldn’t help but to close his eyes. One of Obito’s hands was buried in his hair, nails softly scratching over his scalp and that was how Obito’s roommates were finding them two hours later. 

“ _Ka-ka-shi, hi,_ ” Konan grinned, Yahiko waving at him from behind her. Kakashi just hummed in greeting before he pressed his face against the crook of Obito’s neck, and he could feel the vibrations of Obito’s laughter in his chest. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll make ourselves rare,” Konan said offended, but Kakashi could hear the amusement in her voice. Obito’s friends were leaving them alone again and Kakashi grumbled as Obito disturbed his cozy position to lie on his side. Their noses were almost touching this way, and Kakashi’s heartrate picked up again. 

“You’re too fucking cute,” Obito whispered, hot breath ghosting over Kakashi’s lips.

“Am not,” Kakashi responded quietly. 

“Yes, you are.”

Before Kakashi could come up with a counter, warm lips were pressed against his and his mind went blank. _Obito was kissing him._ Kakashi’s fingers were digging into Obito’s waist, the warm and soft feeling of Obito’s lips sending a tingle down his spine. They separated after a few minutes, Obito’s black eyes sparkling and making the butterflies in Kakashi’s stomach flutter excitedly.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes,” Kakashi breathed out, before he dived for Obito’s lips again. He licked over the other man’s bottom lip, Obito opening his mouth willingly and Kakashi didn’t waste a second before licking into Obito’s mouth, exploring its sweetness excessively. Obito’s large hands were gripping him tightly, pulling Kakashi on top of his chest again, both of them forgetting how small the couch was in their haze. 

They tumbled over the edge, a grunt leaving Obito’s lips at the impact on the floor and they both shared a shocked look. Obito looked quite grumpy, irritation written all over his features and Kakashi couldn’t stop the laugh spilling from his lips. Obito chuckled under him, and after Kakashi calmed down enough, he laid his head against Obito’s shoulder again. 

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Kakashi’s heart swelled in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach exploding into a hurricane and he pressed a kiss against Obito’s jaw before he answered. 

“I love you too, Obito.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, limbs intertwined and on the floor, a content buzz filling the space between them. Kakashi enjoyed every second, even if he could not quite believe that this was _real_. 

“Let’s go to bed?”

Kakashi hummed in affirmation, and hand in hand they made their way to Obito’s room. They didn’t bother with turning on the lights, the soft shine of the moon through the window lighting up their surroundings enough to pull off their jeans and shirts. Kakashi was the first to crawl under Obito’s sheets and he nearly moaned out loud at the smell surrounding him now. 

Obito’s scent was something else, something which made his heart beat faster and his toes curl in pleasure, and he snuggled up to his newly found lover as he finally lied down next to him. Kakashi could feel the scars on Obito’s chest under his fingertips and Obito’s breath hitched as he began exploring them softly.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Obito sighed and Kakashi, pleased with the answer, continued his journey over the scar tissue. It felt rough and soft equally under his fingers and he knew that he never would get tired of this. He looked up, his eyes finding Obito’s in the dark, and a smile played on his lips.

“Fuck, I really love you.”

Obito grinned at him. “What a lucky man I am, hm?”

He pulled Kakashi in for a breathtaking kiss, the silver-haired man moaning against his lips and one of his legs pushing in between Obito’s. The Uchiha’s hands were roaming over his back, erupting goosebumps all over Kakashi’s skin and his hips jerked forward over Obito’s thick thigh, as the man grabbed his ass and _squeezed_.

Their eyes met again, grey and black, and Kakashi wanted to stay in this moment forever. His heart was filled to the brim with love, overflowing with emotions he never knew before and a raspy moan escaped his lips as Obito ended their staring contest suddenly, to lick one long stripe over the column of his throat, _up up up_ , until his tongue reached Kakashi’s mouth. 

Kakashi spread his legs as he was pulled up again, and all but melted over Obito’s buff form. His fingers were buried in thick black hair, pulling and tugging on strands as their kisses grew more desperate and Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on Obito’s hard length. The needy sounds leaving Obito’s lips were like chiming bells in Kakashi’s ears and he couldn’t wait to feel even more of the other man against him.

Kakashi wanted everything, he wanted to become one with the man he loved more than anything else in the world and he wanted it now.

“Do you have lube?” Kakashi gasped out as he dragged his erection over Obito’s and the Uchiha nodded eagerly, one of his hands leaving Kakashi’s skin to search for a bottle in his bedside table. In his haste Obito killed his alarm clock, the device shattering on the floor with a banging sound. Kakashi laughed, but never stopping in his grinding and Obito’s eyes were lighting up as he finally found what he was searching for. 

Kakashi took the bottle with a quiet thanks, wriggling out of his boxers with Obito’s burning gaze on him, and a satisfied moan spilled from Kakashi’s lips as he worked two of his slick fingers in his own hole. Obito’s eyes were wide, and to Kakashi’s amusement he was gaping like a fish.

“Fuck, Kakashi –“

Kakashi grinned around a moan, his fingers producing wet slick sounds as he worked them in and out, to desperate for Obito’s cock to care much about the sting. The Uchiha, meanwhile, frantically pulled off his own boxers, his eyes never leaving the sight of Kakashi’s fingers where they were deeply buried inside of him and it only fueled on the lust thrumming in Kakashi’s veins. 

“Kiss me,” Kakashi breathed out, and Obito followed on the spot, smiling as he came down to meet Kakashi’s lips. Obito’s fingers were trailing over his collarbones, leaving a burning path on his already heated skin. Kakashi crooked his own fingers inside of him, brushing over his sweet spot and he cried out at the heavenly feeling spreading through his body.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Obito whispered against the shell of his ear. 

“Don’t die yet, I want to ride you first.”

Obito let out a low groan against Kakashi’s neck, the silver-haired man letting out a breathless laugh at the sound. He pulled his fingers out of himself, his need for the other man getting the best of him, and he pushed against Obito’s chest, to get him to lie down on his back. Kakashi shivered as he saw the loving look on Obito’s face as he crawled on top of him.

Kakashi leant down, his lips ghosting over his lovers and they both moaned in sync as Kakashi sank down on Obito’s cock in one fluid motion.

“Oh god –“

Kakashi was breathing heavily, Obito’s cock filling him deliciously. Slowly, he dragged himself up, his nails digging into Obito’s skin, before he slammed his hips down sharply, making Obito moan loudly. The Uchiha had his eyes closed, as Kakashi rode him, his fingers digging into Kakashi’s hips almost painfully. 

Kakashi increased his speed after a while, enjoying the feel of Obito’s hands sliding over his thighs and he built up a steady rhythm. Sweat was clinging to his forehead, as Obito curled a hand around his neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. Their bodies were rocking hard and fast into one another, Obito meeting his riding movements with fluid rolls of his hips and Kakashi didn’t want this to end. 

“Kashi – _ugh_ – let me – fuck.”

Kakashi’s world turned upside down for a moment, as Obito suddenly grabbed his hips and threw them around. Kakashi wailed as Obito pulled up one of his legs over his shoulder and thrust into him mercilessly, hitting Kakashi’s sweet spot on the first try.

_”Obito –“_

Obito grinned ferally at him, not once stuttering in his rhythm and Kakashi was losing himself. A rough palm curled around his bobbing cock, stroking him in time with Obito’s thrusts and it was enough to send Kakashi over the edge with a cry. 

Kakashi’s throat went hoarse as he nearly screamed the other man’s name, his walls clenching around the still moving cock inside of him, and he couldn’t do anything else than to cling onto Obito’s shoulders as the man hit home a few more times before spilling inside him.

The room was filled with their gasped breathing, both of them not being ready to talk again. Kakashi brushed his fingers over Obito’s back softly, the other man’s hair tickling the skin of his neck. 

Kakashi winced as Obito pulled his spent cock from him, the Uchiha pressing an apologetic kiss against his cheek. Kakashi was lying on Obito’s bed like a starfish as the man made his way into the attached bathroom to get a washcloth. He had never felt more satisfied in his life, and he should’ve known that Obito was as amazing in bed as he was in general. 

Obito came back, a smile playing on his lips as he saw Kakashi’s outstretched form. He was humming softly to himself as he cleaned the both of them up, and Kakashi immediately snuggled against him as he was finally lying down next to him again.

“Can we do this again soon?”

Kakashi grinned against Obito’s sweaty skin.

“As often as you like.”

Obito pulled Kakashi tighter against his chest, kissing the top of his head softly and soon, both of them were deep asleep, neither one of them letting the other go for a long time.

∞

Kakashi was sitting at the counter in the _’sharingan’_ , listening to Izuna’s ramblings about Tobirama’s latest shenanigans. He was sipping on his whiskey as a warm palm slid around his waist and a smile instantly played on his lips.

“Hey pretty,” a deep voice rumbled against the shell of his ear and Kakashi smiled even brighter behind his glass. Izuna threw him a knowing smirk, making his way to other patrons and Kakashi looked up slowly.

Black eyes were staring back at him, sparkling with mischief and love, and Kakashi licked his lips teasingly, pleasure spreading through his veins as he saw familiar eyes darkening. 

“Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?”

Kakashi stared at his companion for a full minute before he just lost it. He was howling with laughter and his eyes teared up. Obito watched him, the apples of his cheeks blooming in an adorable rosy-red and Kakashi had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“God, Obito, where do you even get these from?”

“Hidan,” Obito answered promptly, a cute little frown on his face. Kakashi patted his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his own face. Of course, Hidan would get a kick out of telling Obito the cheesiest pick-up lines. 

“And did they ever made you succeed?”

Obito smiled then, white teeth gleaming in the dim light of the bar as he squeezed Kakashi’s waist.

“Well, it got me you – so I would say, yes?”

Kakashi blanched.

“Please, for the love of god, don’t ever tell anyone that you hit on me with a bad pick-up line all those years ago.”

Obito blushed even more, sheepishly rubbing his neck. Kakashi wanted to kill him.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“Maybe?”

Kakashi stared at his boyfriend, the older man squirming under his gaze. 

“I’m sorry?”

Kakashi’s gaze didn’t waver as he drank the rest of his whiskey in one go. He could see the gears turning in Obito’s head, his flailing amusing Kakashi to no end. He loved to mess with the man, and just because they loved each other, it didn’t mean that Kakashi would stop anytime soon.

“I’ll make it up to you with your favorite curry and mind-blowing sex?”

The corners of Kakashi’s mouth were twitching as he slid from the stool, his hand taking one of Obito’s and squeezing softly.

“Izuna, put my drink on Shisui’s tab!”

“Will do,” Izuna hollered back, waving after the two of them as they left the bar in a hurry.

Needless to say, Kakashi forgot all about bad pick-up lines as his boyfriend hovered over his naked form thirty minutes later. In fact, Kakashi forgot everything, except for the man on top of him.


End file.
